vanhelsing_syfyfandomcom-20200213-history
Season One Minor Characters
This page features all Season One minor characters of Syfy's Van Helsing. It was created for the characters that have appeared on the show; however, they received minor roles essentially which prevented them from receiving a main page. The characters are listed in alphabetical order for your convenience. Anastasia She is an ancient vampire like her brother Dmitri. She is a minor character first introduced in the fifth episode of Syfy's Van Helsing and is portrayed by Gia Crovatin. According to Dmitri, they have been around for at least 300 years. As her brother, Dmitri, feeds from her, they are interrupted by Dr. Sholomenko, Dmitri introduces Anastasia, saying that she's a bit of a recluse, only coming out to feed and play. Dmitri agrees, saying after living for more than 300 years, one must learn to enjoy the simple pleasures in life, then feeding from her once more. Sholomenko wonders if vampires gain any sustenance from feeding upon other vampires, Dmitri doesn't answer, only saying that Anastasia is so sweet and pure. Sholomenko delivers a message, telling them that Vanessa Helsing does exists, she turned one of the vampires back into a human. After shouting at the doctor to leave, she begins to feed from Dmitri. (Fear Her) ---- Emma She is a minor character first introduced in the ninth episode of Syfy's Van Helsing and is portrayed by Christie Burke. Emma is a resident of Eden and friend of Mohamad. Emma crosses paths with Mohamad while scavenging throughout the woods. She stops to sniff some flowers, while doing so, she hears a noise, calling out to whoever is there, Mohamad comes out from behind the tree, introducing himself. He tells Emma that he's not going to hurt her, or leave her to fend for herself. She offers him some nuts and berries as he appears to be hungry, Mohamad insist that she's crazy as he could've killed her in seconds, but Emma isn't concerned as she informs him that she's collecting for medicine. She claims to know of a place with mushrooms, asking if he would like to come, he agrees and the two of them go further out into the woods. Emma has taken Mohamad to a location where he can scavenge for food, it's not long before two vampires come their way, Mohamad and Emma hide, she tells him it's okay, he disagrees but she kisses him, then crossing right past the vampires, however, they do not chase them. (Help Out) ---- Gorman Jones He is a minor character first introduced in the eighth episode of Syfy's Van Helsing and is portrayed by Chris Ippolito. Gorman was a member of the Portland Human Resistance. Gorman Jones mytsterious appears at the Military base as Susan and John canvas the hallway. He is then taken to the rest of the group, Vanessa and Axel interrogate him, Axel demands to know why he's there, Gorman was separated from his group when they were attacked by vampires, to which he refers to as Mother Suckers, he then claims his group was the Portland Human Resistance, claiming that it is a real thing despite Axel's disbelief. He got split up from his group, they were attacked at night, he made it out of the woods, but then hid out at the base when he heard the survivors coming. (Little Thing) After learning that a vampire has made it's way inside, Gordon wonders how it even happened as the stairway collapsed. While the survivors are preoccupied with finding Doc, he decides to go after the feral himself. It's later revealed that while he was successful in killing the vampire, it managed to bite him, turning Gorman into a vampire. When Axel enters the quarantined zone in search for him, Gorman attacks, the two engage in a fight, as Axel attempts to escape and get back to Doc, he is locked inside with Gorman, who presumably tears him apart. (Help Out) ---- Karen She is a minor character first introduced in the first episode of Syfy's Van Helsing and is portrayed by Jennifer Spence. Karen was a member of the survivors when they first arrived at the facility. Karen is a member of the survivor group that was taken to the facility by Ted, after getting past the vampires and making it inside, they walk through a hall filled with UV lights, once inside the lab, she discover Doc, a vampire that Axel is keeping in a cage, they are shocked to learn that he hadn't kill her for whatever reason. She is later seen talking with Nicole, who says that she doesn't trust Axel, Karen insists that she keep her voice down as Axel has a rifle. That night, vampires have made their way into the facility, Karen and the other run to the back, she attempts to shut the big styeel doors but the vampires make it through and bite her. With no other choice, Cynthia smashes Karen's head in with a fire extinguisher. (Help Me) ---- Magdalene She is a minor character first introduced in the tenth episode of Syfy's Van Helsing and is portrayed by Gwynyth Walsh. Magdalene is the ex-wife of Micah, and is in allegiance with Julius. Magdalene arrives at the community of Eden three days earlier then they were initially suppose to, but that's not a problem because Micah has his half of the agreement ready for her. She mentions the three dead ferals in the woods, questioning if her vampires are being hunted down for sport, Theo says they have to or the ferals will hunt them. Magdalene then smells something, she was told that there are humans form the city nearby, fugitives, one of them is special. She demands to know if Micah has any information of this, he claims to know nothing but she's skeptical, Micah insist that he is clueless, that after all that time he'd have no reason to lie to her now. She is then brought as container filled with blood, she is pleased as she tastes it, then telling Micah to find the woman for her, he questions what Julius wants with the woman, Magdalene explains that if he questions her again, everything they have will be over. It's later revealed that fresh blood isn't the only part of the deal. Vanessa Helsing discovers that Micah has also offered Magdalene the women and newborn children from the Portland Human Resistance to Magdalene as well. Theo and Vanessa catches her in the act as she attempts to take Peggy and her child, she's forced to let them go as she's outnumbered. (Stay Away) Magdalene has been chained to a tree as she is interrogated by Julius, he's disappointed about the child she lost. She promises Julius that she collected the child from Micah but it was taken back. He grabs Magdalene by the throat, saying there is nothing like the freshly suckled blood of the newborn. Magdalene assures him that she did her bidding but the arrangement was broken by the woman, he wonders why Magdalene was hesitant to tell him this, she says Dmitri wants the woman as well, but he's unaware of their alliance, he would have her skinned alive. Magdalene begs for her life, claiming she will show them the path. Mama appears, nodding her head in agreement. (Last Time) ---- Micah He is a minor character first introduced in the tenth episode of Syfy's Van Helsing and is portrayed by Tom Cavanagh. Micah was the ex-husband of Magdalene, and community leader of Eden. Micah introduces himself to the newcomers of Eden, telling them that they were lucky to be found, however, he is curious as to why they were in the woods. Vanessa explains they were moving south but kept running into one bad situation after another. After a meeting with a vampire named Magdalene, Micah explains to the survivors that he cut a deal with them because it's better than being murdered or enslaved, Susan refers it a deal with the devil, twice a month he supplies Magdalene with fresh blood, and in return her kind doesn't bother them. The next day, Vanessa addresses Micah about their being a lack of children around despite the abundance of pregnant women, he claims they'll be reunited with their families when the time is right. The pregnant women that come there are the daughter and wives of the men fighting the war, they keep them safe, he's just doing his part to maintain the survival of the human race, a new generation of freedom fighters, but Magdalene isn't aware of this which is why the children are hidden, he says his motives are pure. After assisting Flesh in his time of need, he offers Doc that same assistance as he's aware that she was once a vampire and that Vanessa has unique abilities, so he understands why she's being hunted. But he wants to know why Doc is so angry all the time, she says that he doesn't know anything about her. Micah says he's a friend, and that Eden can be a place for all of them, but Doc must know that she can either embrace who she is now or hang on to who she once was, but she can't do both. After the discovery that he had been offering the mothers and newborn babies to the vampires, he is killed by Flesh, who drove a knife through his throat. (Stay Away) ---- Roger He is a minor character first introduced in the fourth episode of Syfy's Van Helsing. It is unknown who portrayed this character. Roger was a member of Brendan's group from Idaho. Roger was one of the many survivors who found by Mohamad and Vanessa Helsing while they fighting for their lives against the attacking vampires. Roger was injured during the attack, so Vanessa suggested he'd be taken to the hospital. When Vanessa was left behind, Mohamad and the rest of the survivors then headed to the back. (Coming Back) Once inside, Doc examined his wounds, hoping to fix him up, she says that he is going to be all right but shortly after that Roger ends up dead, someone killed him, tore into his body. They quickly realize that one of his fingers missing, just like Cynthia's. The killer has struck again. Axel and Doc attempt to hide this by covering his body as Brendan approaches, claiming that Roger had succumb to his wound. However, John is done with the lies, he pulls the sheet off, showing Brendan the truth, explaining that they have a killer inside the hospital but no one knows who. (Fear Her) ---- Theo He is a minor character first introduced in the tenth episode of Syfy's Van Helsing. and is portrayed by Christopher Russell. He is a member of Eden and former Physics teacher. Theo and a fellow member of Eden show up just in time to save the survivors as they were being overwhelmed by vampires, he takes one of their heads off with a Katana, he tells them that it's time to go as more ferals will come. The newcomers are in disbelief after learning the truth about Eden, especially Vanessa, who still believes it to be too good to be true. Theo admits to feeling the same way at first, inside the walls there free from the harms outside. Vanessa says they're just hiding from the truth, she tells him about a friend she had, Axel, he thought walls and barricades meant safety but the real world comes crashing in eventually. Vanessa asks if he follows Micah, he says not, it's not like that, but he can’t explain what it is since she isn't staying. The next day, Theo trains Vanessa in the art of sword combat, Vanessa wonders if he was a skilled before The Rising, however, he was just a Psychcis teacher, who also taught fencing, Vanessa says that she never found her calling. Then they move on to family, Theo had a girlfriend, she left for work the morning of the Rising, but that was the last time he ever saw her, he never had a chance to say goodbye, then they go back to fighting. He takes Vanessa to his parents' grave, he kept them safe during the Rising and brought them to Eden but his dad had a heart attack 6 months ago and his mom died a month ago, she never got over his father's death. They begin to kiss, as they continue, she bites him but she didn't mean to, it just kinda happened, she says that she's not a vampire, at least not entirely, he questions what that means. Vanessa explains how her abilities work, vampires turn human after tasting her blood or through a bite, and ferals die, he realizes that they're hunting her because they're afraid, he says it's a gift, but she thinks it's a curse, Theo thinks that it gives them a fighting chance, a better future for that baby. Vanessa wonders where Micah takes the babies, he says Beth takes them to a meet up point with the Resistance, they have a camp in Seattle, they supposedly took the city a few months ago, Vanessa says he heard wrong as she knows Seattle isn't safe. Vanessa and Theo show up on the same dirt road as Peggy and Beth, they catch Magdalene in the act as she attempts to take the newborn child and mother, Magdalene tells them if they get any closer then she'll kill both the mother and the child. They were both promised to her as part of the deal by Micah, neither Theo or Vanessa was aware of this, Vanessa says whatever sick deal they have, it's over. Magdalene says she goes with the two, and everyone else can live, then realizing that Vanessa is the one Julius is looking for, she takes off. He and Vanessa confront Micah on his terrible deeds, which results in Flesh killing Micah. The next day as Vanessa prepares to leave, she and Theo kiss goodbye, he tells her to keep the Katana as she'll need it. (Stay Away) ---- Wendy She is a minor character first introduced in the third episode of Syfy's Van Helsing and is portrayed by Fiona Vroom. Karen was a member of the survivors when they first arrived at the facility. After being captured by the vampires, Wendy is tied to a tree on the street below, being brutally whipped with chains. The vampires demand the survivors hand over Vanessa Helsing in exchange for Wendy's safe return, if they refuse the survivors refuses to do so then they'll torture Wendy to death, she screams repeatedly as they beat her. John grabs Vanessa and he is ready to throw her off the roof to save his wife, but vampire insists that they need her alive, Axel suddenly turns the tide by shooting Wendy in the head, killing her instantly. Later, Vanessa remove Wendy's body from the tree and take it in with them so John can pay his respects to his deceased wife. (Stay Inside) Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Season One Minor Characters Category:Season One Characters